


In Sickness, In Health

by thesugs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aaron is so cute, cute aaron got sick, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesugs/pseuds/thesugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron got sick. Robert plays the nurse. (I'm gonna clarify, there is nothing kinky in this fic. Robert is literally nursing Aaron.) (Wait, that sounded wrong.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness, In Health

The back room was empty. Chas was still staying at the hospital, Liv had gone to a sleepover at Gabby’s, and Charity took Noah out on a short holiday. There were just Aaron and Robert for the whole night.

“I’ve missed having the place to ourselves”, Robert said grinning and pulling Aaron into a soft kiss. Which gradually turned dirtier the more Robert realized they were alone for the night.

Suddenly, Aaron stopped kissing to sneeze in Robert’s face. Aaron’s eyes widen in horror.

“Euugh, Aaron!”

Aaron laughed seeing Robert’s disgusted face that was covered in his saliva. Robert untangled himself from Aaron to grab a tissue. “Jesus, this man, I swear—“

“Rob,” Aaron managed to get out in between his laughs, “I’m sorry, didn’t see that coming”, and then continued to laugh as Robert wiped his freshly washed face with the tissue, scowling the whole time.

He gave Aaron a look when Aaron wouldn’t stop laughing. “Right, that’s it, I’m not fucking you tonight. Goodnight.” Then Robert went straight upstairs, moody face on. He heard Aaron’s faint shout of “No” and laughed quietly when the sound of Aaron’s urgent footsteps approached. Who is he kidding? He can never say no to Aaron.

\--

The next morning, Robert woke up first, smiling to himself. He felt rejuvenated after a night with Aaron. He kissed the back of Aaron’s neck before getting out of bed and get ready for the day.

When its almost noon, he felt weird that Aaron still hasn’t come down. So he went upstairs to wake him up. He sat on the bed for a while watching Aaron’s sleeping figure. Sometimes he can’t believe how good his life has been. Finally being with a man he loves so dearly.

He put a tentative hand on Aaron’s arm. Aaron was pretty warm. Probably too warm. So he put a hand on Aaron’s forehead. Robert began to panic. He stirred Aaron awake.

“Aaron, wake up.”

Aaron opened his eyes slowly. “Rob?”

“I think you catch a fever. You feel too warm.” Robert looked at him sympathetically. “What? I don’t think—“ A pain surged through his head when he tried to get up from the bed. Robert immediately pushed him back down. “Right, I’m taking your jacket, we’re going to the doctors.” Aaron couldn’t even get a word in to protest, Robert suddenly already had him wrapped with scarves and a jacket.

\--

When they got back from the doctor, Robert had insisted for Aaron to spend the whole day in bed. “Just give me a shout if you need anything. Don’t move on your own.” He gave Aaron a stern look, knowing how Aaron always push himself when he gets sick. “Oh, I almost forgot. Stay here, I’ll take your pills upstairs.”

He kissed Aaron’s forehead before running downstairs to grab his meds. His heart broke seeing Aaron got sick. He felt overwhelmed with the need to care for Aaron and nurse him back to health. Ew, Aaron would’ve called him a soppy git if he said that out loud. He grinned to himself. He is allowed to be a soppy git to his dearly beloved boyfriend anyway.

With pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other hand, Robert went back to their room. Aaron had fallen asleep. He nudged Aaron softly. “Hey, Aaron, take these. And then you can go back to sleep, yeah?”

Aaron obeyed without a sound. Then Robert tucked him neatly. He went to get a wet towel and came back to Aaron’s bed side to put it on his forehead. His insides felt wrenched when he saw Aaron’s clearly uncomfortable in his sleep. Poor Aaron. He blurted out without thinking, “I can stay with you if you like. I hate seeing you like this.”

Aaron opened one eye to look at him and sighed. “No, Rob, I don’t want you catching my bug. I feel like dying. And ugly. Go away.” Robert chuckled. He kissed the side of Aaron’s head and got up to leave. “You will always be beautiful.”

\--

It was 2 in the afternoon when Liv came in. Robert was sitting on the dinner table flipping through magazines.

“Where’s Aaron?”

Robert whipped his head around. “What, no ‘Hi Robert, I’ve missed you, how you doin’?”

Liv snorted. Robert went back to his magazine. “He’s ill. Sleeping upstairs.” He turned to look at Liv. “Do you want something to eat?”

“Just eaten, thanks. Ill? Since when?”

“Got bad this morning, I guess.” Robert’s alarm on his phone went off. “Whoops, that’s Aaron’s meds time. If you’ll excuse me.” He took a glass of water and pills up with him. Liv snorted again, watching as Robert disappeared upstairs.

\--

By the time the clock rolled to 11 pm, everyone in the house had already gone to bed. Charity and Noah came back in the evening. Knackered, they had washed up then go straight to bed. Aaron still hasn’t got out of bed.

Robert turned off all the lights and locked the doors and went to their room. He was met by Aaron’s sleeping figure, blankets already pooled around his feet. Aaron had been sweating. He hated seeing Aaron got sick.

When he came back to the room, he brought along a basin full of water and a wet cloth. He wiped Aaron’s face first, softly as to not startlingly wake him, and smiled when Aaron moved to give him better access to his neck. Aaron opened his eyes.

“Feeling any better?” Robert began to slip his hand under Aaron’s tshirt and wiped the wet cloth mindlessly.

“Yeah, a bit. What time is it?”

Robert checked his watch. “11.40”.

“I slept through the day?”

“Yeah. You needed it.” Aaron took off his tshirt so Robert can clean his body easily.

“What about Liv?”

“What about her? She was fine. She went to bed. Got school tomorrow.” Robert continued running the wet cloth on Aaron’s back.

Robert can feel Aaron’s gaze on him. “Robert, I’m not disabled.” Robert sighed and stopped groping Aaron with his wet cloth. He fixed his eyes on Aaron’s.

“Of course you’re not, I just want you to rest. I want to spoil you. And before you say anything negative, I’m your boyfriend and I wanna do stuff for you.” A toothy grin slowly erupted from Aaron’s lips. He flung his right arm to Robert’s neck and gave him a kiss. Robert pulled back a while later, wide eyed, “I don’t want to catch your bug.” Then his face breaks into a smile. Aaron’s too. “Muppet”, Aaron whispered while pulling Robert down to his chest.

That night, they tried to keep their distance on the bed at first. But Robert got all antsy about it, and decided to 'fuck the germs' and pulled Aaron's back to his chest. Its only a bug, if he got it, he will survive it somehow.

 

\-- x

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Kudos/comment/feedback is very highly appreciated.


End file.
